survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Final Table
The Final Table is the 12th episode and finale of SRorgs: Zambia. =Story= This season on… SURVIVOR 18 new players were divided into three tribes to play the world's greatest game. A twist on hidden advantages left everyone on edge, and introduced many new advantages into the game. An early-game rock draw, Zach and Andrea went to rocks for Malik and set the tone for what would become a crazy season. In the postmerge, the Nyanja tribe emerged as a power alliance. After a series of crazy tribals, Karsten, Malik, and Zach found themselves in the minority against the Nyanjas, Whoopi, Jake, and Aras. However, with a combination of advantages and a convincing argument to get Whoopi to flip on his alliance, Karsten, Malik, and Zach have found themselves in the majority against all odds. Now, at the Final Five, this unlikely trio is in power for the first time, while Michael and Aras find themselves without power for the first time as well. Aras has remained under-the-radar for much of the game, but this has been to his advantage. Finding himself on the wrong side of the numbers early into the merge, Aras managed to slip his way into the majority alliance and make it all the way to the Final Five. Now, in the minority again, can Aras flip the script once again and make it to the Final Tribal Council? Karsten has played a dominant physical and strategic game, but alienated and backstabbed some of his early game allies, Whoopi and Jake, in doing so. Will he be able to make it to the end as a big threat, and if he can, can he justify his actions to his former allies and get their votes? Malik has been often overshadowed by allies Zach and Karsten in the strategic game, but his strong social game has kept him with great relationships on both sides of the tribe as his allies alienated many of their opponents. Now, he considers turning on his allies to better his chances at the end. Will Malik stay true to his Final 3, and can he show the jury that he is worthy of the title of Sole Survivor? Michael has been a consistent threat to win the game, but has managed to survive as allies Hillary and Jake were taken out first. Now, as the biggest threat from his alliance, who make up most of the jury, Michael has a clear path to winning if he makes it to the Final Tribal Council. Will he be able to escape the minority and make it to the end? Zach has strategically dominated the entire postmerge despite being in the minority alliance. Every single tribal, Zach has helped to define who the targets were and who went home. However, risky gambits such as asking the tribe to vote him out so that he could idol out Hillary have made Zach a polarizing figure to tribemates. Will he continue to dominate the endgame, and if he does, will he be able to convince the jury that he is worthy of the win? In the end, only one can claim the title of Sole Survivor! Night 34 Zach is excited his plan went well and now sees a clear path to the endgame. Michael, meanwhile, is tired of everyone falling on their swords for Zach. Day 35 Malik decides it might be time to make a move on Zach and Karsten. Day 36 At the immunity challenge, Aras surprises everyone and wins his first individual immunity, putting Michael in danger if the three-man alliance of Malik, Karsten, and Zach sticks together. Malik approaches Michael and Aras to get them to vote for Karsten. Tribal Council The Votes Night 36 After sending Michael home, Zach sees one more obstacle between himself and the win. Day 38 The castaways participate in the Rites of Passage on their way to the Final Immunity Challenge. At the challenge, Karsten pulls off yet another win. Malik is not pleased with this turn of events, as he planned to go to the Final 3 with Aras and Zach. Knowing he is safe, Karsten evaluates his options of who to take to the end. Tribal Council The Discussion The Votes Day 39 The final 3 wakes up and enjoys a final breakfast together. Night 39 Final Tribal Council The castaways arrive at their Final Tribal Council. Opening Statements Jury Questioning The Votes Jake is shown casting his vote for Malik. Whoopi is shown casting his vote for Malik. The jury members and finalists look shocked. The jury stands and revotes. One by one, the jurors are shown announcing that they are keeping their votes the same. Hillary, Saish, and Matt are shown voting for Zach. Michael, Aras, and Colin are shown voting for Karsten. Whoopi and Jake’s votes are concealed. Potato returns with the urn yet again. Malik goes to the voting booth, where he casts a concealed vote. Potato returns with the urn, but this time, she does not open it. Months Later The hosts arrive at the reunion show, carried on the back of Zambian Elephants. It is announced that Karsten is the Fan Favorite of SRorgs: Zambia, narrowly beating Hillary and Michael, and the castaways celebrate Zach’s win.